


Just One More Day...

by andors_hope



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, rebel captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andors_hope/pseuds/andors_hope
Summary: In his final moments all Cassian can think of is one thing... one more day.





	

"Jyn!" Her name escaped his lips even before Cassian's head had caught up to the fact that he was both conscious and still alive. The next thing to hit him was the flaring pain inside his chest. Director Krennic, thee asshole had still been wearing white, had shot him, he'd lost his grip and he remembered several impacts before he had lost consciousness. Broken ribs for sure. 

"Jyn!" He tried yelling again, and somehow got to his knees. She wasn't on the platform with him, and after a hesitant look over the side he couldn't see her below, that left only one place. She'd kept going up. He couldn't leave her, he'd told her he had her back and if she was still fighting then he needed to be there for her.

After a great deal of effort he'd managed to get moving again, focused on his goal of finding Jyn. Jyn... she had kept on surprising him turn after turn. If he could help her, if somehow they could see this through, maybe it would be enough to help calm the storm inside of him, to help him find some peace.

When he got to the top of the tower his eyes found her first, the relief at seeing her alive was monumental, a split second later he was reacting to Krennic who had got there some other way. Cassian aimed and fired his blaster. Had he been at peak health the shot would have been better and it wouldn't have left him slumped against the column. But seeing her face, meeting those green eyes of hers, it made his heart lurch. 

When she started forward toward the console he realised then she wasn't done, and so kept his sight trained on the unmoving body on the floor, focused on the mission. He did however look across as he heard the robotic voice announce that the files were being transmitted and saw the smile on Jyn's face. They were doing it. Bodhi had got the message out, the shield was down. As Jyn started toward him he looked back at Krennic, and saw that she then did the same. Her face changed, her body tensed and he saw a familiar look of hatred and vengeance, a look he knew only too well and remembered wearing himself. It wouldn't achieve her anything.

He reached out and grabbed her hand and, despite the pain it caused him, he pulled her back up against his chest, "Leave it!" He begged her, feeling her struggle, but then as he asked again he felt her start to give. "That's it..." he said as she turned her head away from the man who had killed her family and rested more against him, "Let's go." He whispered. They still had a way to go yet.

As they started toward the elevator, she now limping but supporting him as his ribs screamed and his probably fractured leg protested every step. He found himself wondering what was going on above their heads. "You think anyone is listening?" He heard himself ask, and when Jyn said that she did Cassian found himself believing it too. But it was more than that. His belief wasn't just in Rebellions any more, it was in this slight but oh so powerful woman next to him. As they staggered inside he found himself up close against her again, but this time things felt different. When he looked into Jyn's eyes he could see more than just the mission, there was Hope. There was a future. A future he wanted to share with her. They had both lost so much, everything, but maybe, just maybe they could find something new together. He wanted to kiss her then, but the moment was stolen from him by the pain in his chest and the doors sliding open again.

The two of them headed outside, and he now could see the war zone that Scarif had become. There were bodies on the ground, plumes of smoke trailing up into the sky across the horizon, the sound of blaster fire and explosions coming from nearby, and the occasional glimpses of fighters high above. Cassian wondered if any of the others were still alive. He'd lost contact with Bodhi and the others when they'd made the jump in the vault, after Kay had... it was then he noticed that the shuttle was gone. He looked at Jyn again, about to say something when the landscape, and his hopes for the future, changed dramatically.

They hadn't seen the Death Star's arrival, it had to have happened when they were inside but the extreme flash of light followed by the ever expanding mushroom cloud told Cassian exactly what had happened, and what was going to happen. Somehow they'd reached the water's edge and even with her support he couldn't remain on his feet any longer. He collapsed to the ground all but dragging her down with him. The bright light that heralded their doom growing ever bigger.

It was so unfair, he thought to himself. He looked at Jyn then, the words of telling her how he felt dying in his mouth. Instead he said the only thing that he knew would provide her comfort in what was their last moments. "Your father would have been proud of you Jyn." It wasn't the promise of something he could no longer give, the hint of a life with him far from there, nor an empty platitude. It was the only truth that would make a difference in that moment. 

When she reached out and took his hand, he squeezed it back, and when she put her arms him he found the strength to hold her tightly to him. They would be called heroes, but all he could think of was how all he wanted was just one more day with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle... this is my first efforts.


End file.
